Through The Chritmath Tree
by Cinder570
Summary: This is just a cute Christmas story about the twins. Hope you like! R&R Please! Slight twincest, if you look REEEEEEEAAAALLLY closely.


_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own OHSHC._

_I don't actually know if they celebrate Christmas, but oh well! Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

"Hey, Hikaru?" Kaoru lazily turned his head.

"Hmm?" Hikaru replied, just as lazy.

"Do you remember the Christmas that we had _through_ the tree?" the younger boy smiled. Hikaru smiled back and looked at the massive tree they had just finished decorating.

"Of course. If I remember correctly, that was the best Christmas ever!"

Kaoru nodded in agreement. Then, both boys closed their eyes and reminisced.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

_It's two days before Christmas, when the twins were five._

_~Kaoru's Point of View~_

"But Mommyyyyyy!" I cried indignantly. (A/N: Yes, for some reason, the five year olds have a large vocabulary. Get over it! XD)

"No means no, Hikaru!" Mommy said firmly. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears.

"I'm Kaoru…" I turned my head towards the REAL Hikaru, and saw that he was about to cry too. Mommy sighed.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. But the tree is already there, and it's almost Christmas. I'm not calling someone to move it, just because you can't be on the other side." she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mommy has to go to work now. I would appreciate it if you two would stay out of trouble." We watched as Mommy walked to her office and shut the door. Tears started to fall down my cheeks, and suddenly, I couldn't stand to look at the monstrosity that was the fully decorated Christmas tree.

"It's okay Kaoru. We'll find a way to fix it. Chritmath will NOT be messed up!" Hikaru squeezed my hand gently.

For the rest of that day, and the next, we tried a multitude of ways to "save" Christmas, from parading around the house, yelling, "SAVE CHRITMATH!" over and over again, to attempting to move the tree ourselves.

By the night of Christmas eve, we had run out of options.

"Hikaru… We're not going to save Chritmath, are we?" My eyes filled up with tears. Hikaru's expression changed to anger as he thought. After a minute or two, his face lit up again.

"I have an idea!"

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

_~Hikaru's Point of View~_

"We'll have Chritmath _through _the tree!" I cried. Kaoru's face turned confused.(A/N: XDXD I love how I made Hikaru's vocabulary less advanced as Kaoru's. XD)

"But… Hikaru… How?" he asked. I had to think about it again.

"Well, help me up!" I lifted one of my legs to show that he needed to hold out his hands. When we finally got it right, he lifted me up, and I climbed into the tree, praying that I wouldn't be too heavy for the branches. I waited for a moment, listening to the groaning tree.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said uneasily. The tree stopped making noises. It worked! I made my way completely through, and landed on the other side with a thump.

"Hikaru?!" Kaoru cried. I forgot how scared he got when I wasn't in sight.

"I'm here! Look through the branches!" I called back, hoping to ease my twins fear, which, by proxy(A/N: O.O HIKARU USED A BIG WORD IN THE RIGHT CONTEXT! O.O) was my own. A few seconds later, I saw his face, covered in tears.

"It's okay Kao-Kao. I'm still here. And now, we can have a good Chritmath!" I smiled. My other half smiled back, and we began to laugh.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

_~Third Person Point of View~_

_The next morning…_

Kaoru opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hik-Hik! Wake up! It's Chritmath!" he yipped excitedly, realizing what day it was. Hikaru cracked his eyes open and smiled.

"I know! I couldn't sleep!" He sat up and hugged his brother.

The twosome rushed downstairs to find presents out the wazoo. Instead of heading straight to the brightly colored wrapping, though, Kaoru gave Hikaru a boost, and helped him into the tree.

When Hikaru was safely on the other side, Kaoru called out playfully, "You're the prettiest ornament!"

They laughed and laughed, until their mother came downstairs, smiling.

"Merry Christmas sweeties!" she knelt down as the twins came to hug her.

"Merry Chritmath Mommy!"

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

_Back to the present…_

Hikaru and Kaoru were sleeping peacefully when their mother found them. She walked over to them and smiled, kissing each of their foreheads.

"Merry Chritmath boys."

She left them snuggled in each other's arms, by the warmth of the tree.

* * *

_**Through the Chritmath Tree**_

_Through the Chritmath tree, I thee my twin thmiling. _

"_Where are you?" I athk,_

_Knowing all along._

"_You can't thee? I'm the prettietht ornament!"_

_My twin cried._

_We laughed and we laughed, _

_But couldn't wait._

_For Thanta would be here,_

_On the wing of the night._

_We wake up in the morn,_

_And ruth(that's "rush" with a lisp.) to the tree._

_Prethenth galore! Thanta had come!_

_Uth twinth,_

_Five yearth old._

_Happier than ever. _

_Happier thtill, ath we abandon all prethenth,_

_Jutht to look,_

_Through the Chritmath tree._

_~By: Yours truly!_

* * *

_^_^ Yay! Awwwwww! There soooooooooo cute! The poem at the end is something that I wrote for English class, and it inspired this story. Cept, the twins only have a lisp thing on Christmas. XD Please R&R! I love getting your reviews, and try to reply to all of them. _

_MERRY CHRITMATH EVERYONE! *hug*_

_~Cin-chan _


End file.
